


Knives and Blood

by WhiteVendetta



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Killer Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteVendetta/pseuds/WhiteVendetta
Summary: Nightmare is annoyed and pent up after a long day. He decides to take it out one of his lackeys. Killer doesn't exactly enjoy what he has in mind.This is my first fic here by the way- hi! Hopefully this doesn't suck. It's also really quick too.
Relationships: Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Knives and Blood

It had been an exhausting day. Nightmare sat at his desk alone, reading in the dim light. His eyes glazed over as he skimmed the book. He felt couldn’t concentrate, he was pent up as hell. Not to mention annoyed.  He turned a page, rubbed his eyes, and tossed the book to the side. The room was empty, save for his bed in the middle and the small desk he was sitting at. For some reason that only pissed him off more. Intrusive thoughts of his brother and the others plagued his mind. 

He felt like he wanted to inflict pain on someone, torture them, kill them- just chasing that high was all he was for at this point.

Nightmare slammed his hand on the desk and gritted his teeth.

“KILLER!”

Killer heard the shout loud and clear, his room was closest to Nightmare’s. It almost activated his fight or flight response. He jumped and stared at his door.

He considered running for a few moments, but thought better of it. He’d be caught, of course, and it was a ludicrous idea. Cross simply shot him a look from the other side of the room and snickered. _Bastard._

Killer hung his head, tired. He reluctantly left and guided himself to Nightmare’s room with his hand on the wall. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous as hell. The only real reason anyone got called to Night’s room was if they’d fucked up in some way. Otherwise, his boss pretty much kept to himself. God knows what that psycho did in there. He might be even crazier than Killer. Especially because of his obsession with killing Dream. 

Not like Killer was one to judge though. Having a brother like that must be a nightmare. Heh.

Killer walked down the hallway, slowly. There were bloodstains and a few stray knives lying around. It fit the environment, at least. He came to the room and faintly knocked on the foreboding door. 

Nightmare opened it immediately and motioned for Killer to come in. He obliged, feeling even more fearful, unsure of whether the silence meant something better or worse. 

“Boss?” Killer shifted uncomfortably. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I mean, nothing you did. Shit-”  Nightmare paced and muttered under his breath. 

Killer glanced at the door and back to Night. He was acting uncharacteristically disturbed, and it was frightening. 

“Don’t- just stay there. Stars, I’m fucking tired-” His boss didn’t exactly have a habit of acting flustered like this. Killer wondered if he’d been drinking.

He was about to try to say something again when Nightmare suddenly grabbed him and shoved him backwards onto the bed. He instantly started fighting, but he'd been taken by surprise, and Nightmare almost looked as if he wanted to say something.

“Fuck, fuck, damn it all-” Nightmare swore under his breath and locked eyes with Killer. 

Giving him no chance to speak, Nightmare pinned him down with one knee and wrapped his tentacles around his throat.  Killer gasped, wide-eyed, and grappled wildly for his knife. It only made Nightmare laugh in his face and grab the weapon, holding it up to him. 

This had gone from concerning to horrifying in seconds. Nightmare looked completely unstable, and it was making Killer panic.

“Just stay still, Killer.” he commanded. Killer tried to kick him hard, but he was restrained by the tentacles. 

“STOP!” Killer shouted at his attacker desperately in between his struggling. “WHAT THE HELL?!” 

Nightmare glanced back at the open door and clamped his hand over Killer’s mouth. He knew the others wouldn’t interfere, but it would be preferable if they could avoid an audience. It didn’t really matter though. Night glanced back down at his victim, who was making muffled sounds of protest and still frantically trying to get away. 

Night grinned sadistically, perched on top of him, and softly dragged Killer’s knife up his chest. His response was a few whimpers and it was good enough. 

He made long cuts into his collarbone, suddenly and viciously, four times. 

Killer’s muffled screams sent shivers down Nightmare’s body. They were both breathing heavily at this point; Nightmare’s eyes were maniacal. Blood dripped from the wounds and onto Killer’s shirt. He was panicking and trying to shake off his restraints, but to no avail. The tentacles held him tightly to the bed.  He was sure he was going to die. He hadn’t even done anything wrong, he barely even knew what was happening. He felt the warm blood contrasted with the cold dread of what was going on and he felt dizzy. Nothing was working, every kick and shove was prevented by another tentacle holding him back. 

Black tears rolled down his face while Nightmare clutched the knife again. He simply gave Killer a smile and brought the knife down hard on his leg. Killer half-sobbed into Night’s hand and tried to kick him again. 

Nightmare loved every second of this. He left the knife and held Killer’s arms down, staring into his eyes, savoring his look of utter terror and confusion. His tentacles snaked their way between Killer’s legs and up to his thigh. 

Killer just squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block it out, shuddering, but when the tentacles made their way into his shorts he immediately bit down on the hand silencing him.

Nightmare, intoxicated with the situation, was momentarily shocked by the pain and Killer kicked him back. 

He stared in horror for a moment and then screamed as loud as he could for help. 

Someone rushed into the hall, but Nightmare was at the door faster. He slammed it shut, but not before curtly whispering something to whoever had come to Killer’s rescue. It was evident from the quickly receding footsteps that they knew better than to get involved. 

Killer’s blood ran cold.

Nightmare walked back over to Killer again, who was huddled back on the bed and avoiding his gaze. 

“Let’s continue this, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic, but I tried my best. Feel completely free to leave feedback on anything, sorry if it's not great. I will continue this maybe depending on what kind of response it gets. It's actually been a while since I've been heavily into the Undertale Fandom, so if there are any inaccuracies, sorry about that too. I'm mostly doing this to figure things out and see what everything's like.


End file.
